


Tragedy In Waiting

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: After their battle on Mt. Gulg, the Scions take their corrupted friend back to the Crystarium. Some answers are given and a choice is made.(Don't read if you haven't played all of Shadowbringers and don't want anything spoiled.)





	Tragedy In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything of Final Fantasy XIV.
> 
> So Shadowbringers fed my desire to have characters I like or made be put into life threatening situations with the light corruption. The only thing was that I made an Au Ra, and couldn't help but wonder how the hell the others even got him back to the Crystarium since he's the biggest of the group.
> 
> That's literally the only reason I wrote this because my need for somewhat realistic explanations demanded it.

Everyone is on edge. They've been waiting for a while, watching the Talos swat sin eaters while holding Mt. Gulg in place, hoping that the group of adventurers that started their trek to the mountain will win. So far, those still on the ground and not climbing the Talos have been spared the company of sin eaters, thanks in large part to the Faeries showing up. No one questioned it and showed their respects to the fairy king as they continued waiting.

Then, after what seems like an eternity, the sky goes dark. Stars are shining within a black abyss, and the people stare in awe, some celebrating the implications behind the light disappearing. However, the joy isn't long lived because soon after, that dark sky is gone and the light comes flooding back to claim it. Confusion takes over the masses who begin asking questions, wondering why the light returned and what happened to the adventurers. It isn't long before the group that went to challenge Vauthry returns, eyes downcast as the two men that are taller than the other adventurers carry someone between them. They're obviously struggling, and the way they're carrying the person is a little comical, but no one finds it remotely funny.

Especially when the people recognize the person as one of the adventurers whose only sign of life is his shallow breathing. Scared and worried, everyone begins asking the group what happened, only to receive less than welcome answers. The Lightwarden is dead, but the light is back and no one knows why.

Even more painful is the news that the Crystal Exarch has been taken.

Seeing as no one has any answers or the power to change what's taken place, the adventurers are given a cart big enough for their unconscious friend as they announce their intent to make their way back to the Crystarium. The people gathered send the adventurers off with farewells and prayers before returning to their own lands and homes, resigned to continue living under the light still consuming the sky.

~~~~~

Thancred hasn't felt this defeated since losing Minfilia. Not even his failure to keep out an Ascian can top this. Thancred frowns deeply, fixing his grip a little on the cart as the group continues walking. He looks back at the others, Urianger helping him pull the cart with Alisaie and Alphinaud following behind. They're supposed to be keeping watch just in case the group receives any unwanted company, but their eyes are either downcast or staring worryingly at Amasara. Ryne is actually sitting in the cart with their friend, a request of hers that no one thought to deny.

After all, she's the only one capable of keeping the mage from turning into a Lightwarden.

Thancred returns his attention forward, recounting the events with a heavy heart. He knew Ascians couldn't be trusted, they all did, and Emet-Selch's own words proved it. Then to not only taunt all of them with the inevitably of Amasara becoming their enemy, but kidnapping the Crystal Exarch on top of that, Thancred is ready to empty his clip the next time he sees that scheming whoreson.

And having to lie to all those people on top of that is just icing on the metaphorical cake.

Thancred almost wants to tell everyone why the light has come back, but how do you tell people that your friend is the reason for the light reappearing? Answer: you don't, especially when you have no guarantee how they'll react to the news. So the man kept his mouth shut, only saying what he needed to while telling a few white lies here and there.

When they reach the Crystarium, Thancred does so again, saying the same thing he said in Kholusia: they don't know why the light has returned, the Crystal Exarch has been taken, and their first order of business is to help their friend. Lyna is the first he tells all this to, and he doesn't blame her for the pain that crosses her face at the news. Thankfully, instead of grilling them for information, she orders a couple of the guards to take over pulling the cart so him and Urianger can rest a bit. Of course, that doesn't mean they go far, following the guards all the way to the inn before deciding they should regroup at the tower. No one moves, of course, too worried to leave Amasara alone in such a delicate state. It isn't until the innkeeper assures them that the mage is in good hands that everyone begins making their way to the tower.

No one speaks the entire time, even once they're inside, minds racing as they think about all that's taken place and what might come to pass. Y'shtola is the only one to break the heavy silence, gaze focused squarely on Urianger.

"You knew the entire time, didn't you?" At the accusation, all heads turn towards the man whose eyes never leave the patterns on the floor.

"Aye. The Crystal Exarch had bequeathed unto me the knowledge of what would entail in our world and how he meant to stop it." Alphinaud furrows his brows at the words, lips forming into a hard line.

"So you're saying this was the plan from the beginning? Use Amasara to kill the Lightwardens, absorb their light, then have the Exarch take it into himself?" Urianger nods, eyes moving to stare at the door where G'raha Tia had told him who he was and his plans for the First. The Elezan figured now was as good a time as any to explain to the rest of the scions why he kept everything a secret. So he did, telling them about how the Crystal Exarch was actually from the Source, but from years in the future after the eighth umbral calamity had taken place. Not wanting to see that future come to pass, he traveled to the First in the hopes of finding a way to stop the tragedy from taking place, and therefore, saving the Warrior of Light.

"Y'shtola had the right of it, assuming mine vision was nothing more than falsehoods. However, we perceived it as a necessary step towards the end goal." Thancred frowned at both the words and remembering how the end goal never came to pass.

"Until Emet-Selch's rather unwelcome arrival." Urianger looked towards the other man and frowned a little himself. 

"Indeed. 'Twas not an element we thought to prepare for, I regret to say." Alisaie scoffs a little, arms moving to cross over her chest.

"Well of course not. We barely knew anything about Emet-Selch back in the Source, and it wasn't until Amasara had come to the First that we had the pleasure of meeting." Thancred can't help the sour taste in his mouth at remembering how the Ascian wearing the face of the Empire's founder had sent a shade to greet them within the Crystarium, spouting nonsense about wanting to cooperate in eradicating the Lightwardens.

"That's putting it mildly. I was ready to shoot him on sight once learning his true identity." Alisaie hums in agreement while Alphinaud decides it's time to focus on other matters.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, our main focus should be Amasara. Ryne's managed to stop the light from consuming him for now, but we know it's not a permanent solution. Finding a cure should be our top priority." Y'shtola tilts her head at that, a hand coming up to lightly tap on her cheek.

"Assuming that there even is one. The Exarch had called Amasara here in the first place because he was the only one who could contain the light without fear of turning. So unless there's a secret person or device hidden somewhere as a backup plan in case our friend had fallen, we can safely say there's no immediate solution to relieving him of the light's corruption." Everyone's faces fall at that, heads downcast until Alisaie is the one to speak.

"That doesn't mean we can't try and find one. Even if we have to exhaust every avenue, every possible idea, I say it's worth a shot. I would rather search and come up empty handed, knowing I at least tried to help than just stand here and do nothing while my friend suffers." The others smile at that, all nodding their heads in agreement with Alphinaud being the one to respond to his sister's thoughts.

"Especially when you take into account that Amasara would do the same for us, were we in his position." Everyone agrees with that particular statement, and with a newfound determination, they begin coming up with possible locations that might hold the answer to preventing the Warrior of Light from becoming a Lightwarden. While some are shot down for being too unlikely, and therefore, a waste of time, others hold promise. So the group decides to split for now, holding onto some hope that they'll be able to find some sort of cure for Amasara.

All the while oblivious to the ghost that has taken it upon himself to watch over their friend as he lay unresponsive in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> NGL, wish they had showed more moments of the WoL fighting off the corruption and everyone acting like a mother hen, but what they did make will sustain me for a good while. Especially since it's given me the opportunity to imagine my WoL as a Sineater.


End file.
